Saigo No Hanabi
by Mei Aonaru
Summary: Kembang api itu yang terakhir kau lihat bersama orang yang selalu menemani mu dan meninggalakan mu.. (Midorima x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ __ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author ga bisa bikin ff romantis apalagi sedih jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan gak ngebuat kalian baper /eh? *bow*_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Saigo No Hanabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dulu.. Aku ingin sekali menjadi dokter.. Entah kenapa.._

/Bertahanlah.. Gadis kecil../

/(name) Bertahanlah... Ibu selalu ada disini../

 _Namun.. Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamar pasien.. Aneh ya.. Ingin menjadi dokter tapi belum pernah ke kamar pasien.._

/Maaf bu.. Ibu tidak boleh masuk/

/Tapi,suster.. itu anak saya../

/Tetap saja bu.. Maaf../

/Sudahlah... (name) pasti sembuh.. Dia kuat../

 _Waktu kecil aku tidak boleh masuk.. Karna umur ku dibawah 13 tahun.. Dan alasan lainnya adalah.._

 _"(name) kalau kau masuk nanti tertular penyakit, makanya tunggu disini sebentar ya.."_

 _Itu kata ibu ku.. makanya aku ga masuk.. Dan.. Saat umur ku diatas 13 tahun, aku senang.. untuk pertama kalinya aku-_

 _"(name) temani adik mu ya.. dia sedang sakit.. kalau adik mu masuk, penyakitnya tambah parah.."_

 _-Aku tidak jadi ke kamar pasien yang penuh misteri itu.. Aku pernah melihatnya.. tapi, itu di film-film.. Bagaimana ya? kamar pasien itu.._

 _. . . . . ._

 _Sekarang.. entah aku harus senang atau sedih.. karna pertama.. untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar pasien.. dan kedua.. aku ke kamar pasien dengan keadaan koma.. tragis.. walaupun begitu.. Aku tetap senang.._

/Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?/

/Tidak perlu khawatir.. Dia baik-baik saja nanodayo *cek. I-ini bukan berarti aku menghawatir kan kalian nodayo.. Oh iya dia belum sadar jadi bersabarlah.. ini-/

/Oke cukup, aku tau itu../

/Huh? uhm.. kalau begitu aku permisi/

/Arigatou../

/Maaf kan dokter itu ya.. Dia sedikit aneh../

/Takao,aku bisa mendengar itu nodayo../

/uh?! hehe.. pe-permisi../

/aneh?/

/mungkin sedikit../

"uhm.. di-dimana ini?" kau pun terbangun melihat kesekitar

'ini surga?' tanya mu dalam hati

"eh? bau ini.. INI KAMAR PASIEN! YATTA!" teriak mu, kamu pun loncat-loncat di atas kasur- bentar.. bukan ini naskahnya.. ulang lagi..

"bau ini.. akhirnya.. aku bisa kesini juga.. tapi.. kenapa saat aku sakit.." kau pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela

'apa yang terjadi pada ku?'

.

.

.

"huh? oh.. kau sudah sadar.."

"eh? siapa kau?" kau melihat ke arah belakang, melihat seorang pria dengan jas putih dan stethoskop yang melingkari lehernya menghampiri mu

"ma-matte.. rambut mu.. ki-ki pfttt- kimoi, hahahaha!"

"o-oi! urusee!"

"go-gomen.. habisnya.. aku belum pernah melihat rambut mu itu.. apa kau sejenis alien?" kau pun tertawa lagi

"damae! hah.. aku lebih suka kau diam nanodayo.."

"eh? -nanodayo? bahahahaha! apa itu? hahahaha..!" kau memegang perut mu, dia yang ada didepan mu mengalihkan pandangannya, malu lebih tepatnya

"jangan mengomentari ku lagi nodayo" dia pun pergi. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan pintu "midorima shintarou, dokter disini.. i-ini bukan berarti aku ingin kau tau aku siapa.. aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan mu yang tadi nanodayo... *cek"

"pfft- hahahaha.. jadi kau tsundere.. hahaha!"

"aku tidak tsundere nanodayo *cek"

"aku (full name)"

"aku tau itu nodayo.. aku akan panggil orangtua mu.. jadi.. lebih baik kau ke tempat tidur mu.. "

"ha'i ha'i dokter.. hehe.." dia melihat ke arah belakang dan kembali ke depan ke arah pintu

"huh? hm.." akhirnya dia pergi

'dari mana dia tau?' kau pun ke tempat tidur mu dan melihat ke arah pintu disana ada nama mu 'souka.. jadi itu.. lagipula dia dokter kan? '

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"(name).. yokata.. akhirnya kau sadar..." ibu mu datang sambil memeluk mu

"hah.. ibu mu terlalu khawatir dengan mu, (name)"

"ayah sama ibu tenang saja.. aku akan membaik.. "

"kau masih kuat seperti dulu, itu baru anak ayah!"

"mou.. ayah terlalu berlebihan.."

"bukan! (name) tetap anak ibu!"

"anak ayah! ya kan? (name)"

"hah.. kalian mulai lagi.. aku tetap jadi anak kalian berdua.."

"yang penting (name) sudah sadar.."

"kemana dia?"

"adik mu?" kau mengangguk "dia masih di sekolah.. mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang.."

Tok.. Tok../

"sumimasen.. sekarang waktunya pasien istirahat.."

"kau harus sehat (name)" akhirnya sebuah pelukan singkat dari ibu mu dan ayah mu sebelum mereka pulang.. sore menjelang dan berganti jadi malam.. kau pun tidur di temani suara khas rumah sakit dan katak yang bernyanyi

 _Dokter berlumut, bermata empat, dan tsundere.. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya.. setiap hari.. Dan setiap waktu.._

"nee nee.. (nickname)-chan.. Kau tau?" kau pun menggeleng

"nani? takao-kun.."

"sebentar lagi kau pulang" Dia perawat disini, namanya Takao Kazunari.. menurut mu dia bukan perawat mu saja.. tapi, dia teman mu juga.. Dia selalu membuat dokter alias midorima marah-marah yang membuat mu tertawa sepanjang waktu..

"..." kau mengalihkan muka mu "nande? kau tidak suka?"

"bu-bukan seperti itu.. Aku.. Aku ingin lebih lama disini.. Melihat takao-kun menaruh bunga setiap saat.. dan.. Melihat dokter yang marah-marah karna takao-kun.. mengingatnya saja aku ingin tertawa.. hiks.. hiks.."

"uh? hm.. seharusnya kau tidak menangis.." takao memegang kepala mu

"habisnya.. hiks.. kalian mambuat ku tertawa.. hiks.."

"daijobu.. kau bisa datang kesini setiap saat.. hehe"

"takao-kun.. kau baik sakali.." kau pun memeluk takao, takao membalasnya

"takao, bagaima- eh?" midorima datang, kau masih memeluk takao dengan muka yang masih menangis, takao diam tidak berkutik

"kau membuatnya menangis? takao.." aura hitam menyelimuti ruangan itu, kau melepas pelukan mu

"s-shin-chan? a-aku bisa jelas ka-"

"sini kau!" midorima menyeret takao keluar ruangan itu

"pfftt- hahahaha.. kalian selalu membuat ku tertawa... hahaha" kau mengelap air mata mu sambil tertawa

...

"apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo?"

"eh? aku hanya memberi tau dia kalau sebentar lagi dia pulang.. itu saja" takao memasukan koin ke dalam mesin minuman

"kenapa dia menangis?"

"oh itu?" takao mengambil minumannya dan membukannya "kau ingin tau?"

"t-tidak! lagipula itu bukan urusan ku nodayo" midorima pergi

BRUSK!

"uhk! lalu kenapa kau bertanya begitu.. hahaha.." takao keselek minumannya membuat sebuah pelangi di semburannya /apa ini?, midorima terdiam

"dia tidak ingin pulang.. dia ingin lebih lama disini.. dia ingin melihat mu.." midorima melihat ke belakang

"honto?"

"uhm! dia ingin melihat mu" midorima mengalihkan pandangannya, mukanya memerah

/nee nee, oka-san kakak itu kenapa ya? mukanya merah/

/stt.. itu tidak sopan../ ibu itu pun melihat ke midorima

'mukanya memang merah sekali.. orang ini kenapa?'

"pfftt- sekarang muka mu mirip tomat hahaha.."

"urusee!" midorima pun pergi

"hm.. dia ingin melihat mu marah-marah seperti tadi.." takao meminum minumannya kembali

. . . . .

"oh.. dokter ternyata.. ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin mencek keadaan mu nanodayo.."

"(nickname)-chan.. dia bohong! dia kangen sama kamu makanya ke-"

"tutup mulut mu, takao"

"kau masih tsundere.. hahaha..!"

"apa yang lucu?"

"kamu, hehe" midorima mengalihkan pandangannya "aku bilang apa bukan siapa.." gumam midorima pelan

"uhkm! dokter tomat, ini saatnya dia istirahat.."

"urusee bakao! aku bukan tomat nanodayo.."

"ha'i ha'i aku tau itu.. dokter tomat, haha!"

"sudah kubilang aku bukan tomat nanodayo!" melihat itu kau hanya tertawa, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi

"selamat istirahat (nickname)-chan... aku dan dokter tomat akan bertemu di alam mimpi mu.. ja na~" takao pergi, midorima sudah pergi duluan

"kalian berdua... hm.. aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini.. aku ingin disini.." air mata mengalir di pipi mu di kala matahari terbenam kau melihat ke arah jendela "tapi, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini.. aku harus bagaimana..?"

.

.

.

malam pun menjelang..

"cepat sekali ya.. udah malem lagi.."

"karna kau tadi tidur, baka" midorima membereskan kertas yang ada di mejanya

"ehh? shin-chan merhatiin aku dari tadi?" takao mendekat, midorima malah menjauh dari pergi ke rak buku

"huh? bukan begitu.. maksud ku, tadi kan kau bilang ingin tidur makanya aku tau, begitu... nanodayo *cek" midorima mengambil buku dan duduk kembali

"hm? masa sih? ah.. aku ingin membeli minum,kau mau?" takao pergi ke pintu dan membalikan badannya

"oshiruko satu, nih" midorima melempar uang koinnya ke takao

SET!

"oke! dokter tomat hahaha~!" takao pergi

"damae takao" midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang dia ambil tadi

.

.

.

"hm.. ini saja!"

tet!

"eh?"

"ini, konbanwa takao-kun.."

"konbanwa.." takao mengambil minuman yang di kasih oleh mu dan menunduk

"kenapa? kau tidak suka? biar aku gantikan ya.." kau pun memasukan koin tapi-

"tidak usah.. bukannya aku tidak suka tapi.. ah nandemonai.. ini untuk shin-chan saja.."

"oh oke.. lalu takao-kun minum apa?" takao menyembunyikan minuman milik midorima

'oshiruko yang seharusnya milik shin-chan..'

"takao-kun?"

"uhm?! sebenarnya aku kesini disuruh membelikan ini sama shin-chan" takao memasukan minumannya ke kantung celananya

"oh begitu.. yasudah aku ke kamar ku dulu ya.. oyasumi~" kau pun pergi

"eh? matte!"

"uhm? nani?" kau berbalik lagi

"karna sebentar lagi kau pulang gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"ayo!" akhirnya kau dan takao pun mengelilingi rumah sakit hingga sampai di suatu ruangan

...

"kamar mayat? aku belum pernah kesini.. padahal aku ingin menjadi dokter..."

"gimana kalau kita masuk? kau belum pernah kan?" kau mengangguk, perasaan mu menjadi tidak enak. Takao membukan pintu itu

clek!

"permisi..." kata mu dan takao barengan setelah pintunya terbuka

"gelap sekali.."

"tombol lampu mana ya.." takao sibuk mencari tombol lampu, kau memberanikan diri masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan sebuah kain

"ini apa ya?"

"ah ketemu!"

kau membuka kain itu

Tek! lampu menyala

kau melihat kerangka orang [kerangkanya ga asli kok..]

Deg! Deg!

jantung mu tidak beraturan dan kau seperti mendengar seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya namun di tolak

akhirnya kau pun pingsan

Bruk!

"(nickname)-chan..! nan-nande? o-oi..! jangan bercanda.. sadarlah.. oi!" teriak pelan takao mencoba membangunkan mu tapi kau tidak bangun juga..

"ayolah.. bangun.. tunggu disini aku akan panggil shin-chan" akhirnya takao pergi mencari bantuan, kau masih tergeletak di lantai

Di tempat midorima..

"lama sekali.. padahal jarak dari mesin minuman ke sini tidak jauh kan.." midorima keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi ke mesih minuman

.

.

.

"kemana dia pergi? jangan-jangan dia membawa oshiruko ku memakai uang ku.. awas saja kalau ketemu- eh?" di kejauhan takao berlari dan berhenti di depan midorima

"huh.. huh.. s-shin-chan! ini gawat! (nickname)-chan pingsan"

"kemana saja kau! -eh? dimana dia!?"

"di kamar mayat"

"huh? apa yang kalian lakukan?! - oh.. kau menakuti dia sampai pingsan ya?! kau tau kan dia mempunyai penyakit jantung-"

"aku tau itu shin-chan, nanti saja aku jelaskan..! ayo cepat tolong dia!" takao menarik midorima ke kamar mayat

[T.B.C]

(author pedia: oshiruko itu- bentar ada yang tau? kalau ga tau tenang.. biar author yang kasih tau.. itu tuh minuman yang sering midorima minum -ga sering juga sih.. /artinya apa?! Oke oke santai.. itu tuh sup kacang merah.. ^^ )

Muehehe.. aku balik lagi... dengan account yang berbeda.. muehehe~ /ga ada yang peduli! Happy new year~! and Happy holiday~! yey~ btw, ada yang masuk tanggal 4? author juga masuk tanggal segitu da.. sedih ya... oke ga penting.. .-.

gimana? jangan lupa nyampah di kolom review ya~ agar author yang ga-je ini makin ga-je wahahahaha! oke lupakan... selamat melanjutkan cerita ini.. mata ashita nee..

eh.. bentar.. mau kasih tau aja bunyi khas rumah sakit itu maksudnya suara mesin detak jantung yang bunyinya tut..! tut..! tut..! gitu.. yah.. begitulah.. author manusia biasa jadi ga tau apaan itu.. kalau ada yang tau kasih tau aja ke author, ga akan digigit kok.. cuman di peluk /eh? Enggak kok.. canda.. aku kasih tanda terima kasih saja.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ __ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author ga bisa bikin ff romantis apalagi sedih jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan gak ngebuat kalian baper /eh? *bow*_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Saigo No Hanabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

"huh.. akhirnya detak jantungnya normal.." midorima melepas maskernya

"yokata.." kata salah satu suster sambil memeluk suster lainnya

"aku kira dia akan mati.."

"tutup mulut mu" midorima pergi begitu saja yang lainnya cengo "shin-chan,matte!" takao juga ikutan pergi

"apa yang terjadi ya?" suster yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya

.

.

"ceritanya panjang.. ini salah ku.. honto ni gomen!"

"ceritakan saja nodayo" midorima mengacuhkan takao yang ada dibelakangnya

"uh? akan ku ceritakan.. sebelum itu.. ini" takao mengambil minumannya

"arigatou" midorima mengambilnya dan terus berjalan

"sebenarnya itu dari uang ku-"

"mana uang ku?" midorima berhenti dan melihat ke arah belakang

"aku sudah membelinya.. tapi tiba-tiba dia datang dan memencet oshiruko.. asalnya-"

"yasudah mana?"

"uh? terus aku minum apa?"

"beli aja lagi"

"huh? yaudah kasih aku uangnya nanti aku kasih oshirukonya"

"itu uang siapa?"

"huh. hah.. ini" karna kehabisan kata-kata takao pun memberikan oshirukonya, mereka pun pergi dari sana menuju ruangan midorima

.

.

.

"jadi dia pingsan karna melihat kerangka orang yang ditutupin kain itu loh.."

"oh jadi itu.." midorima meletakan minumannya yang sudah habis,itu yang ke dua

"kenapa dia menekan oshiruko ya... ah.. mungkin karna dia mau kali ya.. atau-"

"huh. pulang sana kau tidak lemburkan"

"kau mengusir ku?"

"b-bukan begitu.."

"ini aneh.. hm.. kalau begitu aku duluan, ja na~ rawat dia dengan baik!" takao pun pergi

"huh.. akhirnya dia pergi nanodayo..."

'dia menyembunyikan sesuatu..' gumam takao di luar ruangan itu

...

Pagi menjelang kau masih tertidur..

"bangun lah nanodayo" mendengar itu kau langsung membuka mata mu melihat ke sekitar dan akhirnya mata mu berhenti tepat di depan seorang lelaki yang membelakangi mu

"oh.. hoam.. ohayo.. dokter"

"ohayo.. bagaimana keadaan mu?" midorima membalikan badannya dan mendekat ke arah mu

"aku sudah mendingan" kau pun duduk

"souka.." midorima pergi ke arah tempat duduk dan duduk disana

"oh iya.. sebelum aku pingsan.. aku mendengar suara cewe yang lagi nembak cowo.. terus cowo itu bilang maaf.. begitu.. suaranya mirip dengan mu"

"huh. hm.." midorima menunduk dan berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela "lihat.. saljunya turun nanodayo.."

"salju-"

Deg!

Tut Tut Tut Tut

/(name)! bertahanlah!/ mata mu makin pudar kau pun pingsan

.

.

.

"huh.. belum terlambat ternyata.." detak jantung mu kembali normal

"permisi.." ibu mu datang bersama ayah mu

"dia masih tidur nanodayo.. "

"oh begitu.. saya hanya ingin kasih ini ke anak saya.. tolong sampaikan ya.." ibu mu menaruh keranjang buah di meja "permisi.." ibu mu membungkuk midorima mengangguk

'ini salah ku.. -eh? sebenarnya apa salah ku? dia benci salju? atau..'

/kau terlalu bersemangat../

/habisnya.. aku tidak sabar melihat (name) tersenyum/

"mungkin saja itu..."

. . . . .

"(nickname)-chan.. bangun.. aku sudah meletakan bunga kesukaan mu.. ayo bangun.." takao memegang tangan mu, tangan mu bergerak

"huh. kau mendengar ku? buka mata mu.. aku minta maaf tentang kemarin.." takao menunduk

"takao-kun.. aku sudah memaafkan mu.." kau tersenyum, takao memeluk mu

"akhirnya kau bangun.."

"hehe.. lagipula itu salah kerangkanya.. mengagetkan saja.." takao masih memeluk mu

"takao-kun? sudahlah.. jangan khawatirkan aku.. aku baik-baik saja sekarang.. kalau takao-kun masih memeluk ku dokter pasti marah.."

"biarin! lagipula dia siapa-"

"aku dokter disini. lepaskan dia, takao" midorima tiba-tiba datang dengan aura hitamnya

"eh? s-shin-chan.. ada apa?" takao melepas pelukannya, midorima mendekat ke arah tempat tidur mu

"keranjang buah itu dari ibu mu.. tadi ibu mu datang dan meletakkannya disitu karna tadi kau masih tidur jadi ibu mu pulang sama ayah mu nanodayo.."

"souka.. arigatou.. sudah memberitahukannya pada ku.." midorima mengangguk

"dan.. karna keadaan mu masih lemah kau tetap disini cukup lama.." midorima mengalihkan pandangannya

"yatta!" teriak mu dan takao

"yey~! bisa jalan-jalan la-"

"jangan harap kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini dan membuatnya makin lemah, takao"

"huh. hehe.. gomen..." takao melihat ke arah mu

"daijobu.. aku bisa mengatasinya agar dia tidak tau kalau kita-"

"aku akan melihat kalian di cctv.. kalau begitu aku pergi nanodayo.."

"kowe.. sejak kau pingsan kemarin.. dia jadi menakutkan.."

"honto?" takao mengangguk

. . . . . .

Siang menggantikan pagi, kau masih bersama ayah dan ibu mu tertawa bersama akhirnya sore menjelang kedua orangtua mu pergi di gantikan midorima.

"nee, dokter-"

"kau bisa memanggil nama ku nanodayo -i-ini bukan berarti kau tidak boleh memanggil ku dokter tapi.."

"iya aku tau, tsundere.. hahaha..!"

"nama ku midorima bukan tsundere.."

"aku tau itu, shintarou-kun"

"huh. oh iya.. nanti malam kau ingin melihat kembang api bersama ku?" midorima menunduk

"jadi karna ini takao-kun tidak boleh mengajakku berkeliaran di rumah sakit.. souka.."

"b-bukan itu.. aku menghawatirkan mu.. aku takut kau pingsan lagi.." mata mu membulat, muka mu memerah, jantung mu berdetak tidak beraturan

'jantung ku? ini bukan sakit jantung.. perasaan ini.. ini cinta? mustahil! tidak mungkin aku suka dengan dia kan?'

"nee, kau mau kan?" kau hanya mengangguk

"kalau begitu aku pergi.. ja" midorima pun pergi

.

.

.

.

akhirnya malam tiba.. kau dan midorima sudah ada di atap rumah sakit hanya kalian berdua disana.. ditemani angin malam yang berhembus lembut menyentuh kulit mu

"sebentar lagi.." midorima melihat jam tangannya

"souka.." kau pun duduk "bintang disini indah ya.." midorima duduk di samping mu

"ya.. kau benar.."

.

.

.

"nee, (name).. aku.. sebenarnya.."

BUM! kembang api muncul bersamaan dengan salju yang turun saat tahun baru

"kirei.."

"menyukai mu!" teriak midorima

"na-"

Deg! Deg! Deg! detak jantungmu tidak beraturan, kau menahannya

"(name)! kau mengigat ku? maaf.. maaf kan aku... karna aku kau begini nanodayo.." midorima memegang tangan mu

"gomen.."

Deg! Deg! Deg! kau tidak tahan sakit sekali rasanya.. kau menarik napas mu dan menahannya lagi

"aku tau.. aku mengigat mu.. kembang apinya indah ya? -itte..." kau berusaha berdiri dan terjatuh lagi

'sa-sakit.. ini sakit..'

"(name) maafkan aku.." midorima memeluk mu, kau menangis

"arigatou.. karna kau aku bisa melihat kembang api terakhir ku.. shintarou- k-kun"

"(name)? (name)! sa-sadar lah! kau harus bertahan!" midorima membawa mu ke bawah menuju kamar mu

.

.

.

.

"dia pasti bahagia disana.."

'ini salah ku.. karna aku kau bagini lagi..' midorima menutup matanya

"nee, shin-chan.. hiks.. hiks.. gomen.. aku tidak bisa menghibur mu.." takao memegang bahu midorima, midorima melepasnya

"kau tidak perlu menghibur ku nanodayo.."

"aku akan keluar.." midorima keluar

. . . . .

"sumimasen.. saya sudah mencobanya.."

"(name).. hiks hiks" ibu mu memeluk ayah mu

"tenanglah.."

adik mu hanya menunduk menahan air matanya keluar

.

.

.

 _Aku ingat sekarang.. Dia orang yang ku kagumi dari dulu.. Dia selalu menolong ku.. Dia orang yang kusukai... Ya.. Midorima Shintarou.. Dokter berlumut, bermata empat, dan tsundere.. Dia yang selalu menemani ku dan meninggalkan ku.._

[T.B.C]

Hayo.. siapa yang nebak ini udahan? hehe sebenarnya ini udahan cuman ada chapter flashback.. jadi ini belum berakhir.. wahahaha!

Btw,ada yang nangis? author sih ga kerasa feelnya.. kalau kalian?

mau nyampah lagi di kolom review? silahkan..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_ __ _kalau cerita ini milik author mei aonaru seorang ^^_

 ** _warning:_** _typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk! Author ga bisa bikin ff romantis apalagi sedih jadi.. maaf kan kalau agak aneh dan gak ngebuat kalian baper /eh? *bow*_

 ** _Rating:_** __ _T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat! Tapi bukan berarti disini ada adegan yang aneh-aneh ya cuman author sayang kalian /plak!_

 _kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

 _enjoy to read!_

 **Saigo No Hanabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu... saat aku kuliah.. aku bertemu dengannya.. tepatnya dikelas..

"permisi.."

aku membalikkan badan

"hm... eh? rambut mu- hahahaha! kimoi!"

"kau tau.. perempuan seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu nanodayo.."

" -nanodayo? pfft- hahahaha! apa itu? hahaha...!"

"urusee! kau tidak sopan nanodayo"

"huh. gomen.. habisnya aku belum pernah melihat mu apalagi rambut mu, kau sejenis alien?" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dia pergi sambil membawa tasnya

"matte!" dia membalikkan badannya

"kalau boleh tau.. siapa namamu?"

"midorima shintarou.. fakultas kedokteran- sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau tau hal itu hanya saja-"

"tsundere lagi, hahahaha! kita kan emang sekelas... ngapain kamu kasih tau itu.. hahaha! "

"cih" akhirnya dia pergi sebelum dia pergi aku memberi tahu nama ku

Setiap aku bertemu dengan dia, aku selalu membuat dia marah.. mungkin dia tidak suka dengan ku karna kelakuan ku.. tapi, entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu.. aku pun menyatakan perasaan ku saat musim dingin... salju turun..

"maaf.." dia pergi.. aku hanya bisa terduduk menahan rasa sakit yang dari dulu aku tutupi dan akhirnya aku pingsan.. dan terbangun di rumah sakit.. saat itu.. aku tidak tau apa-apa.. mengenai orang yang sudah membuat ku begini.. orang yang dulu menolak ku.. hingga akhirnya dia membuat ku mengingatnya..

.

.

.

.

 **omake**

"jadi.. shin-chan tau dia siapa? shin-chan mengenalnya.. dan kenapa shin-chan menolaknya kalau kau menyukainya?"

"aku.. waktu itu.. aku tidak tau,lagipula dia tau siapa aku di saat terakhirnya.. nanodayo"

"kau lebih jahat dari ku.." takao pergi

"apa maksud mu?"

"ya.. aku hanya mengagetkannya sampai pingsan.. kau sampai dia-"

"kalian selalu membuat ku tertawa ya.. hehe.." suara nan lembut itu masuk ke telinga mereka otomatis mereka melihat ke arah belakang

"tidak ada siapa-siapa... jangan-jangan itu.." takao merinding

"hm.. aku tau kau disana.. (name)" takao makin merinding

"jangan menakuti ku, shin-chan.."

"siapa yang menakuti mu, ayo pergi.. katanya ingin membeli ku oshiruko nanodayo" midorima meninggalkan takao

"o-oi! kata siapa itu!"

[E.N.D]

hehe.. happy ending kah? author kan ga jago bikin ff sedih jadi.. yasudahlah.. jadinya happy ending aja.. hehehe.. makasih yang udah ngasih sampah yang berguna di kolom review hehe.. sampah kalian akan author daur ulang menjadi barang bagus kok /eh? canda canda.. hehe..


End file.
